


On the brightest Side...

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Basically a Brain dump of happiness, Bucky Barnes-centric, Could be Prompts, Fluff and Crack, I just really wanted to celebrate Bucky becoming hisown person, I personally think this is trash but one of y'all is gonna like it, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, With his hot boyfriends of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Bucky's life in the 21st century....Or: Bucky living live up without a single f**k





	On the brightest Side...

Bucky Barnes is a mothafuckin' boss.

Since moving into his and Steve's and Sam's new apartment in Brooklyn he has adopted two rescue cats, both missing a limb. 

His hair is almost constantly braided or in a man bun.

He ~~wears~~ rock man leggings with wild patterns and Green Day shirts from the local Hot Topics.

Oh, and guyliner. Bucky looks _sexy as fuck_ in guyliner.   

He loves walking downtown with his boyfriends hands in his.

Bucky  _loves_ just about every classic white girl drink at Starbucks. Especially the pumpkin spice latte. 

Hogs up the bed. And Is a blanket stealer. 

Loves getting forehead kissed and giving Eskimo smooches. 

Has reference competitions with Steve. Judged by Sam. Loses 9/10 times.

Freaks out at the cost of milk at the supermarket. 

Is  _amazing_ at dancing. 

Loves cheesy 80/90's movies.

Calls Steve and Sam 'sweetheart' and 'sweet pea'.

Has arguably the best thighs in the Avengers

Totally mother hens Sam when he gets sick or injured.

Loves horror flicks

Gives near orgasmic shoulder rubs.

Proud to be gay. He owns multiple Pride items.

Often puts on a thick, Russian accent and says, 'Mother Russisa'.

Puts magnets and glittery flower stickers on his metal arm. 

Watches Ru Paul's Drag Race religiously. 

Is the best at singing in the shower.

Smells like vanilla.

Builds blanket forts that are big enough to fit two Super Soldiers, Sassy Sam Wilson, and Two three legged kittens.  

Refers to himself as, ' _Papi Chulo'._

 _Binge_ watches Netflix and eats all the candy in the house.

'God Bless America,' is his response to Steve sneezing. 

Can and will put his cold hands/feet on Sam or Steve and watch them yelp at any time.

Instagrams everything.

Blueberries and hot dogs are his favorite foods.

Is our precious cinnamon roll. 


End file.
